


Could he do it?

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Based on spoilers, Fluff, Help, M/M, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert desides to go and see Andy in prison to ask whether he did shoot Lawence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could he do it?

 

Robert has been thinking about Andy all day. Something didn't make sense, why would Andy shoot Lawence? What motivation would he have to do it? Then Robert has started thinking who could have. Lawence isn't the most popular guy in the village lately but he doesn't know of anyone who would hate him so much they'd want him dead. Since Robert found out Andy is being sent down for it, he is contemplating going to see him in prison. In the end he decides to ask Aaron what he thinks of his idea.

"Do you think he could do it?" Robert asks, watching Aaron make the two of them a brew.

"Who? Andy? I gave up on thinking I know what Andy is capable of when I found out he got Ross to shoot you," Aaron says, looking at his boyfriend before adding, "why? Do you think someone set him up or something?"

"I don't know but I can't see Andy doing something like that without proper motive," Robert says, sighing.

"It might have been an accident. Accidents happen," Aaron offers, passing Robert his drink.

"He wouldn't deny it if it was an accident," Robert says, sitting back in his chair, "I know Andy and he wouldn't do that. Not now." 

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"You think he did it don't ya," Robert accuses, looking at Aaron in annoyance, "he hasn't got it in him."

"I never said I think he did it," Aaron says, leaning against the kitchen worktop and sipping his tea.

"But you think he could do it," Robert says, shaking his head.

"If you asked me this a few weeks ago I'd have said he couldn't do anything of the sort because he's a good bloke but now? I have no idea what he's capable of but if you want my honest opinion I don't think he could," Aaron says, annoyed that Robert is turning this against him, "I don't think he could have pulled that trigger on Lawence or on you."

"So you don't think he could do it?" Robert asks.

"What I think doesn't matter. He's on trial for attempted murder and whether I believe he did it or not doesn't make a difference," Aaron says, putting his cup down on the side.

"Who could shoot Lawence though?" Robert says, completely ignoring what Aaron said.

"Laclan? Chrissie?" Aaron suggests, sighing.

"Chrissie wouldn't do that," Robert says, still deep in thought.

"Would she not, then who else? Lawence isn't popular but no one wants him dead," Aaron says, rolling his eyes.

"Someone obviously does," Robert says.

"why don't you go and see Lawence, maybe he knows someone," Aaron says, already bored of the convisation.

"You really think he'd talk to me?" Robert says, matter of fact.

"Go see Andy then. Maybe he can answer your questions," Aaron suggests.

"Do you think he'd let me see him?" Robert asks, looking at his boyfriend.

"He's in prison, Robert, any contact from the people he knows is brilliant when you're in there," Aaron says, rolling his eyes, "especially if you haven't done anything wrong. Ring the prison and ask if they can ask Andy to sent you a visiting order."

"Alright," Robert says, nodding.

 

 

Robert does what Aaron said and rings the prison and a few days later he gets a visiting order and goes to see his brother.

"Didn't think you'd want to come," Andy says, sighing, "come to ask me why is did it?"

"No, I've come to ask you if you did it," Robert says, sitting down across from him.

"No, I didn't do it. I've been set up, I don't know who by but someone's out to get me locked up, " Andy says, leaning forward slightly, "And it looks like it's gonna work an all."

"But you didn't do it. They can't have any evidence against you," Robert says, trying to see whether he's brother is lying or not.

"They found the gun and a bit of a vase that was stolen from home farm in my car," Andy says, desperately.

"So it must have been someone who had easy access to your car," Robert says, adding when Andy doesn't answers, "so come on then, who has access to your car?" 

"Only Chrissie and maybe Laclan but they can't have done it," Andy says, sighing, "maybe I deserve this anyway. I got Ross to shoot you and let Aaron take the blame. Now someone's doing the same with me."

"That was different though," Robert says, looking down, "you had good reasons for shooting me."

"I didn't have good reasons for letting Aaron be locked up, did I?" Andy says, shaking his head.

"No you didn't," Robert says, looking at Andy, "Aaron didn't deserve to be dragged into that, just like you don't deserve to be dragged into this. I'm gonna find a way of getting you out of here."

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Andy asks, confused.

"I'll find a way," Robert says, before getting up and leaving.


End file.
